


The Call

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Masturbation, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: It's early morning and Sonic misses Shadow.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 46
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains explicit material, so 18+ ONLY please. Characters have been aged up.

Sonic wakes up feeling hot. He sits up groggily, reaching over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He checks the time and sees that it's nearly 4am. He groans.

Sonic lays back down but soon the sleepiness leaves him, and he's wide awake. _Shit_. He shouldn't have checked his phone, he thinks. He rolls to his side, debating what to do next.

Sonic considers getting dressed, getting his gloves, socks, and shoes on and heading out. But somehow a run doesn't sound all that appealing. He'd rather stay in bed, cozy and safe. The only problem is he can't fall back asleep yet.

Sonic pulls up his favorite social media app and scrolls through it, but before long he grows bored. Somehow that's not what he wants to do either. He wishes Shadow were here. There's never a dull moment with him.

Shit, he really misses Shadow.

They've been dating for a little over two months now. It was a long time coming. Sonic was in love with Shadow for years, but never thought he could make a relationship work. He past relationships all fell through, and his lifestyle isn't exactly relationship friendly to begin with. He had always assumed that maybe he just wasn't one for romantic love. His whole thing is being wild and free anyway.

But Shadow changed that. It was Shadow who made the first move, who asked Sonic out on a date. At first Sonic denied him; as much as he wanted to be with Shadow, he was scared. Shadow accepted his answer, but told Sonic that he'd wait as long as he needed to for Sonic to be ready. If Sonic never was, that was ok too.

Sonic broke nearly a month later. He couldn't bear the thought if "what if" and decided to take a leap of faith. He asked Shadow if the offer still stood, and with a brilliant smile rarely seen Shadow had said yes. The rest is history. Here they are, infatuated with each other months later and challenging everything Sonic thought he knew.

It's been nearly a week since they've seen each other, and Sonic never thought it was possible to miss someone so badly in such a short amount of time.

They've just been busy. Their schedules haven't lined up. Sonic is off protecting Mobius, and Shadow is doing the same in his way. Shadow just recently got back from a GUN mission, but he's always stuck with paperwork about said mission for at least two days later. So Sonic has given him space, hoping that it will help Shadow's schedule free up more quickly.

Sonic thinks of Shadow and sighs. He thinks of corded muscle under a black and red pelt. He thinks of Shadow's claws, long and curled and looking deadly sharp - he's caught a glimpse of them on the rare occasions Shadow wears fingerless gloves - and how they might feel on his body. He thinks of Shadow's voice, and how it may sound in his ear. What if Shadow groaned or panted? He thinks of Shadow's lips, and how they'd feel against his. And on other places.

And that's when Sonic's face heats up in realization. He's just fucking _horny_.

Sonic covers his face with a hand and laughs. That explains a lot. It's no wonder either. They've been dating for two months and haven't had sex yet, so Sonic's been more than a little frustrated.

They had agreed to go slow. _Sonic_ had wanted to go slow, to really give this relationship a chance. He didn't anticipate how badly he'd want Shadow, though.

Sure, he fantasized about the hybrid before they even got together, but now? Now that their lips have met and he's gotten a taste? Now it's unbearable. Sonic sees Shadow and he's so consumed by _want_ that he can't think straight. The few times they've made out have sent him to cloud nine and left him desperate for more.

Maybe Sonic should just call Shadow and have him come over.

Sonic moves his hand from his face and smiles. Yeah, that could work. Right? It could be sexy. Sonic knows if Shadow were to call and say he needed Sonic, he'd be over in a heartbeat.

With confidence Sonic pulls up his contacts and calls Shadow. Two seconds later his confidence fails him and he presses the end call button, tossing his phone to the side. It lands facedown on the pillow beside him and Sonic leaves it there, glaring at it as if it where the phone's idea to call Shadow.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Sonic says out loud.

Sonic sits up and runs a hand through his quills with a groan. Why the hell did he chicken out? He knows Shadow wants him. He's seen how the hybrid stares. He's seen that hungry look in Shadow's eyes when they part ways. He's felt how Shadow holds him, as if he's something precious to be worshiped.

Sonic stills when a new thought comes to his mind. He may have chickened out on asking Shadow to come over, but he can still have fun. He _needs_ it.

Biting his lip, Sonic brings a hand down to his crotch. He hesitates for a second before he spreads his lips and rubs his clit, moaning loudly at the initial shock. He covers his mouth with his free hand and then relaxes. Tails is sleeping over at Charmy's tonight, there's no one here to hear him. He can be as loud as he wants.

Lowering his hand, Sonic gets back to work, rubbing slow, small circles and enjoying every jolt of pleasure it sends up his spine. He imagines Shadow kneeling at the edge of the bed, watching Sonic as he pumps his dick.

“Fuck, Shadow,” Sonic groans out.

He wonders what Shadow's dick is like. Is it like an average Mobian's or more alien? What color is it? Does it curve? Is it large, or small? How thick is it?

Sonic imagines it's big and thick, "ultimate" like the rest of Shadow. He imagines Shadow licking his lips, praising Sonic. Telling him how good he looks, how good he smells. Telling him how perfect he is, as if he were made for Shadow. Sonic moans at the imaginary praise. He wants to be showered in it.

Sonic moves his fingers from his clit to his entrance, feeling the wetness there. He's so _wet_ , practically soaking, he notices in surprise. Usually it takes a bit more to really get him going. He guesses his mood affected him more than he thought.

Sonic imagines Shadow coming close, crawling to him and peppering his face in kisses. He imagines Shadow's teeth grazing his neck, before they bite down.

“Shadow!” Sonic shouts as he uses his other hand to run down his chest, fondling his chest and rubbing his nipples.

Sonic imagines his lover grabbing his hips, adjusting him so that Shadow can enter him. Sonic plunges two fingers into himself and hisses. It feels good, but not enough. He needs more.

Sonic pumps his fingers, imagining that it's Shadow rocking into him. He throws his head back, yelling “Fuck me, Shadow!”

His moans and cries fill the air of his room, as he curls his fingers and brings himself close to the edge. His other hand goes from a nipple to drag down his stomach, before it comes to that bundle of nerves that Sonic is so desperate to have touched.

Sonic rubs his clit quickly, in time with his fingers. He imagines that Shadow is close, hips thrusting at a desperate pace. Sonic whines, he's _so_ close. He spreads his legs wider, hips bucking up. The Shadow in his minds eye is panting in his ear, groaning Sonic's name before his hips snap forward one final time.

Sonic's orgasm hits him like a wave. He screams Shadow's name as his entire body goes taunt before it relaxes. His hole twitches and clenches down on the fingers he still has inside. With a hiss Sonic removes them, and moves his other hand from his clit, overstimulated.

Sonic slumps back, chest heaving as the last few aftershocks rock his body. His legs are still shaking, toes still curled. Though even with such release, he still craves more. Sonic sighes, long and deep. He'll try to sate himself later, for now he needs sleep. He's finally tired again and doesn't want to miss the opportunity to sleep.

Sonic lays down on is back and drifts off to sleep. It's when he sighs into slumber that Shadow finally hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow gets off the treadmill, satisfied with his workout. His legs burn and he's breathing hard. He figures this is a good place to stop, as he'll do more cardio tomorrow. Sonic gets faster everyday, so it's only right that Shadow trains to keep up with the hero. He unlaces his shoes and kicks them off, heading to his room. 

Once there, Shadow sheds his clothing. The gloves and socks come off, and he tosses them into his laundry bin. Shadow then heads to the bathroom, meaning to run a shower. But then Sonic calls him.

Shadow rushes to where he's placed his phone and answers it immediately. He misses the hedgehog; they haven't seen each other in nearly a week. Shadow hasn't reached out to Sonic because he needed to finish up some work, and by the time he was done he thought the hero would be fast asleep. To find that the hero is currently awake is a delight, though also a bit concerning. 

Shadow brings the phone to his ear, meaning to greet his boyfriend. He is surprised when he hears a grunt and, "What the fuck am I doing?"

Sonic rarely curses.

Shadow stays on the phone, silent. So maybe Sonic didn't mean to call him? Based on what Sonic just said, he must not know that Shadow is on the line. But why call in the first place then? Why does Sonic sound so frustrated? It's all confusing. Shadow shrugs. He'll just have to ask the hero tomorrow. Shadow moves to hang up, but then he hears a groan. 

His ears stand up straight at the sound. Is this... what he thinks it is? No. No way.

Shadow waits longer, the suspense building to a ridiculous degree before he hears a moan. It's loud and breathy - delicious. Shadow plops onto his bed and then lays back. He gets comfortable, listening with intensity. Sonic moans again, before crying out, "Fuck, Shadow."

Shadow bites his lip, heat rushing to his groin. So it  _ is _ what Shadow thought. Sonic is imagining Shadow while pleasuring himself. The thought is a turn on. Sonic, the beautiful, stunning, and honorable hero reduced to a mess because of  _ him _ . Shadow wonders what exactly the hedgehog is imagining. 

Sonic pants and cries, the sounds music to Shadow's ears. He cries out Shadow's name again, making Shadow's pouch harden. Sonic whimpers and moans, and Shadow can faintly hear a wet squelch. Sonic's pace must be getting faster, because his cries increase in volume and quantity. 

"Fuck me, Shadow!"

Shadow groans, his dick finally emerging from its sheath. 

Sonic continues to moan and pant, before whining. He's close, Shadow can tell. He licks his lips in anticipation, waiting for the moment when Sonic reaches his peak. After minutes of restless waiting, it happens. 

Sonic cums with a scream of Shadow's name. He moans again, deep and low, before hissing. Sonic's breathing is labored from the exertion, and even that's sexy to Shadow. Little by little, Sonic's breathing slows. After hearing the rustle of blankets and a deep sigh, Shadow assumes Sonic has fallen asleep and hangs up.

Shadow scrambles out of bed and rushes to his bathroom, running the water for a shower. He hops in without even testing the water, just eager to get started. He grabs and pumps his length quickly, wasting no time. Shadow grunts at the initial contact, groaning moments after when the pleasure starts.

Shadow wonders what Sonic was thinking about, if Sonic was imagining the same as him. Because right now he's imagining Sonic sprawled out on his bed, him being balls deep inside Sonic's tight hole. 

Shadow imagines that Sonic begs for it, harder and deeper. He imagines that Sonic clings to him, blunt claws scratching his back as he fucks into that lithe body. He imagines Sonic crying out, begging Shadow to mark him as his own. He imagines that he does just that, biting and sucking at Sonic's neck. He imagines Sonic's face twisted in pleasure, tongue hanging out. 

Shadow fucks his fist under the warm water, moaning Sonic's name as he does so. He's close. The Sonic in his mind's eye is too. He imagines Sonic moaning his name, tears spilling down his cheeks as Shadow pounds into him. Shadow imagines Sonic's back arching, green eyes rolling back as the hedgehog reaches his peak. When he imagines Sonic quivering around him Shadow loses it. 

Shadow cums with a bark of Sonic's name. He growls in the afterglow, the tension leaving his body, but not his desire. He isn't nearly sated. Not yet. 

There is too much that Shadow needs to know, to experience. What does Sonic smell like in the heat of sex? What does his face look like? How does he taste? How does he feel? Shadow knows that he won't be satisfied until he knows for sure.

As the warm water washes away Shadow's mess, he decides that he'll take matters into his own hands. They've taken things slow, up to this point. Sonic had asked him for that, and Shadow was more than happy to do so if it made his partner happy. But now things are different. Now it seems that Sonic is ready to take this next step in their relationship. So Shadow will take the lead. He'll take Sonic out, and the night won't end until he gives Sonic what they both want. 

That's a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Next chapter is when these two finally get together, so keep your eyes out for that!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written this morning... and I was nervous so I posted it before I chickened out and left it in my WIP pile to never see the light of day. So if it's not as, er, polished as my other stuff that's why. But even so I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As for that ending... ;)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
